Control, o como tenerlo, perderlo
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: y de repente no tenerlo. / Porque pongo títulos estúpidos a mis fics. Esto sería algo parecido al Bruce/Clint que pedí en mi livejournal post-ACollectionOfFailures y acabé escribiendo yo misma. Bruce enfadado acaba en SHIELD y se tropieza con Clint. Rated M por lenguaje, que no quiero que me borren fics otra vez... - -


**Fandom:** The Avengers (film) | **Pairing:** Clint/Bruce

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 1.237 |******Rating:** T

******Spoilers:** creo que ninguno, pero... de Avengers, por si acaso

* * *

Bruce estaba enfadado... No. ¿Qué cojones? _Est_á enfadado.

Estaba dolido cuando dejó el motel, sintiéndose como una puta cría despechada a la que acababan de romper el corazón. Estaba más que un poco arrepentido cuando llegó al bar de carretera y pidió más copas de las que podría beber y, por todo lo avergonzado que se sentía a los cinco minutos de empezar a soltar las tripas de rodillas frente a aquel retrete, sucio y sin ventilación, y lo avergonzado que puede (y sólo puede) que todavía se sienta, no tiene ni idea de si se arrepiente de haberse dejado llevar por Tony cuando sólo uno de los dos estaba demasiado borracho, o de haberse marchado como la niña llorona que parece ser sin siquiera haberlo hecho otra vez.

Porque tenía que haberlo hecho, ¿verdad? Por la mañana. Follarse a Stark de nuevo, dejarse follar otra vez por esa polla y esas manos y, joder, esa boca y... ¡Dios! Por lo menos para haber dejado una huella más que inolvidable en el cuerpo de ese infeliz siempre sonriente, siempre indiferente, siempre jodidamente por encima de todas tus malditas expectativas.

Oh, sí. Está enfadado, más de lo que creía, y puede que esté sólo un poquito fuera de control. No de la forma en que de repente todo lo ve de color verde, está casi desnudo y sin su consentimiento empiezan a volar restos de edificios, coches y luces estroboscópicas por encima de su cabeza. No. Pero tal vez sí de esa forma en que puede ver reflejado el rostro del otro tío en las puertas de S.H.I.E.L.D. justo antes de entrar, como un borroso pensamiento anticipándose al desastre. De esa forma en que siente como si sus pasos pesaran el doble, como si la tierra lo atrajese con más fuerza y su centro de gravedad amenazase con cambiar cada cinco segundos.

Así que inspira profundamente y finge que puede controlar la situación, aunque esté muy lejos de querer ver el mundo sumido en esa densa paz que siempre precede a la tormenta.

Pero ya está allí. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Los agentes ni siquiera le dedican más que una mirada de soslayo cuando lo ven cruzar las instalaciones, como si tuviese un pase especial que le permite atravesar el mundo sin llamar a ninguna puerta. Como si pudiese realmente ver el miedo en cada mirada, el reflejo de los temores que nadie se atreve a exponer pero nadie es capaz de esconder, y actuar en base a ellos. _Como si fuese un maldito monstruo._

¿En qué está pensando? Es un monstruo. Un monstruo creado por él mismo, su propia aberración de la naturaleza, su maldición, sus estigmas, su...

"¿Pensando en unirte a nuestras filas, doctor Banner?", la voz conocida, el tono indulgente no tanto. Bruce se vuelve casi por instinto, y es al pasear su mirada hasta la esbelta figura del agente Barton cuando advierte que ha llegado hasta la armería. ¿Acaso no es tan él, tan Bruce, como cree? ¿Acaso ha llegado a perder la consciencia lo suficiente para dejar a Hulk ser sus ojos, ser sus pies, para dejarle tomar decisiones?

"¿Yo? ¿Rodeado de armas?", su sonrisa resulta más perturbadora de lo que creería, a juzgar por el súbito cambio en la expresión de Barton. "No terminaría bien".

Sin embargo, sonríe. Fue un instante, sólamente durante un instante pudo ver ese miedo lógico en sus ojos, esa necesidad humana por la supervivencia, ese ancla enviada a la desesperada al fondo del océano. Pero todo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo sabe: Clint Barton se siente mucho más cómodo en las alturas, a metros por encima del nivel del mar, tan lejos de esa inseguridad como lo está esa sutil sonrisa de medio lado que ha hecho temblar sus manos. Las de Bruce. Tal vez las de Hulk.

_No me teme._ ¿No le teme?

Bruce da un paso hacia atrás. Es una sensación nueva. Joder. Y puede, puede, que no sepa cómo reaccionar. Noches antes había sentido algo parecido con Tony, lo había creído, hasta que había visto más allá del deseo bañado en alcohol que nublaba sus ojos y había descubierto esa insensata temeridad que tan sólo podía encontrarse en él. Porque Tony... Tony es otra historia.

Pero Barton le está mirando a los ojos, con su arco en una mano y una de esas flechas que resultaría como una diminuta astilla en manos de Hulk en la otra, y no está en guardia. Sus hombros relajados, sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados de sus caderas, apoyado en el borde de la caja de la M2, tal vez expectante, su mirada distendida, tanto como la cuerda de su arco, su sonrisa casi divertida. ¿Y qué es eso? Bruce no puede reprimir la sonrisa. ¿Es complicidad?

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, entonces?", y lo pregunta casi, _maldita sea,_ Bruce cree estar volviéndose loco... casi como si tratase de sugerir la respuesta. Y ríe. Joder, agente Barton, Clint, Hawkeye, como quieran llamarle, _¿qué es esta estúpida tortura?_

Y se lo pregunta como si no conociera la respuesta.

"Necesitaba...", _necesito_, "un poco... de paz, tal vez. No estoy seguro...". Por un segundo se siente derrotado. ¿Qué le ha hecho Stark? ¿Cómo ha pasado de ser la bestia que su alter ego quiere que sea a ese desecho de ser humano sin un atisbo de amor propio?

Pero es tan sólo un segundo porque cuando recupera el sentido lo primero que su cerebro registra es la cercanía del agente.

"Te fuiste con Stark, ¿no?". Está un paso más cerca. ¿Acaso era eso posible? Traga saliva y se las arregla para asentir aunque todavía no sabe ni cómo. "¿No funcionó?"

Respirar. ¿Respirar era necesario?

"No como esperaba". Aunque realmente no sabe siquiera si esperaba el rumbo que había tomado su pequeño viaje por carretera. Pero, ¿de verdad importa en ese momento? La mirada de Clint es más profunda de pronto, oscura, como si tratase de esconder cosas que no deberían verse a plena luz.

"Tú sabes lo que es ser sometido por algo que no puedes controlar".

Y no es una pregunta a pesar de que haya intentado darle un ligero matiz interrogativo al final. Porque él lo sabe. Ambos lo saben. Hulk es la realidad que persigue al doctor, quien ha sabido dominarle sin encontrar un oponente real. Y Barton ha entendido mejor que nadie su situación el tiempo que ha estado bajo el dominio de Loki. Por eso, tal vez, necesita con tal intensidad ser dueño de sí mismo, tomar sus propias decisiones, elegir en qué agujero caer y cuán profundamente pretende perderse.

Por eso, tal vez, lo último que Bruce recuerda con total claridad de este día es a Clint Barton cayendo de rodillas ante él y el sonido metálico ya demasiado lejano de la hebilla de su cinturón antes de sentir desaparecer sus pantalones y algo suave y húmedo rozando su piel de una forma que, joder, joder, joder, ahora no, maldito maníaco verde...

Y no está seguro de poder confirmarlo, no está seguro de poder confirmar nada en este momento, pero, joder, Dios, maldito sea Hulk y todos sus instintos primarios, es muy probable que le siga; hasta su cuarto, hasta la ducha, hasta su cama y hasta cada rincón del cuartel, porque, oh, sí, Clint acaba de ofrecerle algo que ninguna de sus dos personalidades está dispuesta a cederle tan siquiera a la otra.

* * *

**Me encantan estos dos. Juntos. Revueltos sobre todo.**

**Aquí Mind.  
**

**Cambio y corto.  
**


End file.
